


Look for Me

by kerosenna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerosenna/pseuds/kerosenna
Summary: Princess Robin Buckley, since the age of eight, was always seen with another girl- (Y/n) (L/n). They always chose to be together, but when (Y/n) is chosen as one of Robin's personal guards, they're practically tied together. It seems innocent to everyone, but so much more can happen behind closed doors.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a new story that hopefully doesn’t fail. It’s kinda a royal au, but not really. Like, it’s got kings, queens, princes, princesses, kingdoms, and shit.
> 
> I don’t know how long this will be, but I do have many ideas on where this is going to go, and a solid ending! So, in the meantime, enjoy!

Not far from the edge of the woods was a large clearing currently occupied by two children. One was a tall 12-year-old, and the other was a shorter 8-year-old.

The two swung back and forth at each other with wooden play swords. The short girl struggled to maneuver the large object, it being nearly the same size as her.

The boy didn't care. He continued sending harsh swings one after another, one of which hit her arm.

"Hey! Watch it, Clint!" the girl shouted, one of her hands coming up to soothe the area. The boy- Clint- rolled his eyes.

"This is sword fighting, suck it up. If we had actual swords, you'd be bleeding right now and in a lot more pain," he said. "It's amazing to think that you want to be a guard."

"What's that mean?" the girl growled, her eyes sharpening.

"'What's that mean?'" he quoted in an annoyed whisper. "(Y/n), you can't properly train, not to mention you're a girl! How the hell do you expect to do this?!"

Her face grew red with anger.

"You should listen to everyone and just  _ give up _ already," Clint spat before turning and walking back to the kingdom.

(Y/n)'s grip on her wooden sword tightened as she watched him leave, his words ringing in her head. Her chest heaved.

She waited until he was gone to left out a frustrated shout, dropping the wooden sword. Her eyes watered, and a few stray tears escaped.

(Y/n) shook her head, quickly wiping them away.

Her anger was washed away by sadness as she stared down at the sword.

With a sigh, she sat down. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Are you alright?" (Y/n)'s gaze trailed up to look at a girl her age.

She was on the tan side with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a knee-length navy dress decorated with jewels.

"I'm fine," (Y/n) mumbled the lie.

The girl took note of the lie and decided to push it aside.

"Why do you have a sword?" she asked.

"I'm training to be a guard," (Y/n) explained.

"I thought girls can't be guards?" the girl wondered, her brows furrowing together.

(Y/n)'s legs slid down so she could cross her arms, a glare forming on her chubby face.

The girl's eyes widened at the look. "I'm not saying they can't, I just haven't heard of one before!" she quickly clarified.

(Y/n) still didn't look too happy but let up a little.

The girl moved to sit down in front of (Y/n). "I'm Robin."

(Y/n) looked up at the sound of the odd but familiar name.

"Shouldn't you be home?" (Y/n) asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in response.

"You're the princess. It's dangerous to be out on your own," (Y/n) explained. "There are people out there that don't like your family."

Robin shrugged. "Nobody's hurt me yet, have they? Plus, you're training to be a guard. You can just defend me!" The girl smiled at (Y/n) sweetly.

(Y/n)'s face burned a bright red. "H-huh?"

"You can be my personal guard, guarding me wherever I go!"

"I-I mean, I don't think you get to choose that," (Y/n) tried to explain, but it didn't seem to get through.

"What's your name?"

(Y/n) hesitated but stuck her hand out for a handshake like she's seen her parents do. "(Y/n) (L/n)."

Robin smiled wider, shaking the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1 - New Guards

Against all the odds, and especially Clint's beliefs, (Y/n) did it.

She became a guard.

After enduring all the challenges of being put down and training herself to the point of breaking, her dream of becoming a guard came true.

As she stood in the local square, leaning against the fountain that sat in the middle of everything, she looked over all the new guards and their friends and family that came to celebrate with them. Her mind went over all her memories, remembering all the times people tried to put her down for being a female and saying that she would never make it.

Through it all, her only constant support was Robin. It hurt to remember that not even her parents had supported her.

But now, she had proved them all wrong.

(Y/n) smiled proudly at the thought of it.

"(Y/n)!" She looked up at the call of her name but was slightly disappointed to see a new friend of hers, Steve. She was happy to see him, nonetheless.

"Hey, Steve!" she greeted once he joined her side.

"Congratulations on finally becoming a guard," he said, raising his glass to her.

(Y/n) smiled at him. "Thanks." Her eyes trailed to the sky in thought.

Several whistles and whispers drew their attention to the crowd, where Robin had just appeared.

Steve's eyes widened. "Is that... the princess? What's she doing here?" he asked.

Robin glanced over the crowd, smiling when she found (Y/n). She walked past the other guards, earning whistles and creepy stares- all of which she ignored.

"Creeps," (Y/n) muttered, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Is she heading our way?" Steve asked, taking note of her path.

"I'm pretty sure she is."

"...Why?" (Y/n) chuckled at his blatant confusion.

The closer Robin got, the more excited she became. She looked like she might explode by the time she reached them.

She held her arms out for a hug and made grabby hands at (Y/n).

(Y/n) stepped forward to accept the hug.

"Congratulations!" Robin beamed, holding onto the girl tightly.

"Thanks, Robin," (Y/n) said, a smile forming on her face.

"You've been working hard, it's about time it paid off," Robin stated.

The two separated, both smiling brightly.

"God, I've spent years hearing about how you want to become a guard," Robin reminisced. "It's going to be weird now that you're  _ actually _ a guard."

"I know," (Y/n) squeaked. "I'm nervous about what happens now, seeing as all I'm used to doing is training." Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/n) could see Steve being dragged off by one of his friends.

"Well, whatever you end up doing, I'm sure you'll do fine with it," Robin assured her. "And, who knows. Maybe I can convince my dad to let you be one of my personal guards. He already trusts you to keep me safe, seeing how we're always together. I don't see how it would be much different."

"I'll hold that to you," (Y/n) winked.

"Girls!" the two turned to see Robin's mother approaching, people stepping out of her way.

"Mom, when did you get here?" Robin asked. "Is dad here, too?"

"Of course, he is," her mother answered. "Now, onto important matters. Congratulations, sweetheart." She smiled at (Y/n).

(Y/n) quietly thanked her as Robin's mother gave her a delicate hug.

Over the years that Robin and (Y/n) had become friends, Robin's mother had come to see (Y/n) as another daughter.

"You should have seen how excited Robin was to find out that you had become a guard," Robin's mother said. "As soon as she heard, she was running to find you."

"Oh, really?" (Y/n) raised a brow and smirked, turning to look at Robin. She rolled her eyes.

"If it's alright, I'll be stealing her from this party," Robin said, taking (Y/n)'s arm. Her mother waved the two goodbye as they left.

Robin guided (Y/n) down the winding roads, leading her to the castle that loomed over the rest of the kingdom.

The two received waves and smiles from others as they passed, of which they returned.

Eventually, they made it to Robin's home.

The guards at the entrance didn't stop the two as they rushed past, already knowing it was them.

As soon as they were in the castle, Robin made a mad dash for her room. (Y/n) was desperately trying to keep up while in the girl's grip.

Robin pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut.

"God, do you have to move so fast?" (Y/n) whined. She fell onto Robin's bed, lying on her back to look at the high ceiling.

Robin joined her on the other side.

"Yes. You know this." (Y/n) turned her head to look at her. Seeing her move, Robin turned as well.

Robin smiled widely at her, earning a grin from (Y/n).

(Y/n) rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. Her head hovered above Robin's, who still stared at with the same smile.

Robin leaned up to press a quick kiss to (Y/n)'s nose and then locked their lips.

A knock on Robin's door had them pulling away and sitting casually on the bed, just in time for one of the few maids to step in.

The old woman sweetly smiled at the two. Behind her, she was dragging a clothing rack with dresses hanging off. "I hope I'm not barging in. I figured you'd still be out so I could return your washed clothes," she said.

"No, it's alright," Robin assured her. "We just wanted to get away from everyone else."

The elder chuckled, opening Robin's wardrobe to begin placing the clean clothes inside.

(Y/n) hopped off the bed and strode over to her.

The woman stuttered when she noticed (Y/n) starting to help her.

"Child, what-," she swatted the girl away. "You don't need to be helping me. It's my job."

Robin laughed from the bed.

"How many times do we need to go over this? I'm helping, Mrs. Taylor," (Y/n) said.

"You're a sweetheart, but you're annoying." Robin cackled behind the two, sending smiles on their faces.

"I think I've finally found a way to describe you!" Robin shouted.

(Y/n) playfully rolled her eyes.

When all the dresses were put away, Mrs. Taylor left, leaving the two alone again.

"Annoying sweetheart," Robin muttered then giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." (Y/n) walked to where Robin sat on the edge of the bed. She placed her palms on each side of her, leaning in close.

"I've gotta go. I need to be up early tomorrow," (Y/n) informed her. She pressed a kiss to her lips.

When (Y/n) pulled back, Robin let out a whine at the news. She wrapped her arms around (Y/n)'s neck.

"Can't you just stay?" she begged.

"I can't risk being late because I keep sneaking around," (Y/n) said. "Not for the next few months."

"I'm starting to regret letting you become a guard." (Y/n) chuckled, leaning out of Robin's grip. She made her way to the bedroom door.

"You knew what you were getting into!" (Y/n) smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe."

And she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I think I'm going to try updating every Friday, but don't hold that to me.  
I'm not good at keeping up schedules.  
I may just post any day of the week, but I kinda hope that Friday is at least a guaranteed day for a post.

The halls of the castle were quiet, even if the sun had risen on a few mere minutes ago. And yet, Robin was wide awake.

While the plan wasn't to wake up so early, Robin figured she could use the time to see (Y/n) before she was dragged off by her new duties.

So, she got up, got dressed (she didn't realize how hard tying a corset would be for the first time), and headed out.

The few people that were up at this time were the guards who had night watch. They were returning to the guard station.

As the tired men passed, they were notably shocked to see their princess up so early and energized.

Robin didn't see their strange stares. She only saw the smiles sent her way seconds later.

She reached the outer grounds of the kingdom where the (L/n) residence resided.

She found the small home, surrounded by flowers that (Y/n) planted with her mother when she was a child.

Robin tapped a tune on the door to the home. She rolled on the heels of her feet as she waited impatiently.

Within the minute, the door opened to show (Y/n)'s mother, still adorned in her nightgown.

She covered her mouth as she yawned. "I'm assuming you're here for (Y/n)?" she asked with a soft smile.

Robin nodded. "Yup."

"Well, she left extra early this morning. I think she was heading to the guard station," the woman explained. "Something about armor and weapons."

"Of course. The day after the graduation of new guards, they're given the kingdom armor and fitted a weapon suited to them and their skills," Robin recited the information (Y/n) had said multiple times to her. "Sorry for waking you so early, Mrs. (L/n)."

"Don't worry about it, dear," she responded.

The two said goodbye, and Robin headed to the guard station.

Outside, a small group of new guards stood conversing. They all wore their new armor proudly.

Several were messing with the placement of their scabbards. Others shifted the bows they had.

Jim Hopper, the head guard, stood off to the side. He kept a cautious eye on the new ones.

But, (Y/n) wasn't one of the few outside.

Robin approached Jim, who stood taller when he noticed her.

"Hey, kid. Need something?" he asked.

"I was looking for (Y/n). Is she here?" Robin asked in return.

"You missed her," Jim answered. "One of your dad's guards came and collected her a few minutes ago."

Robin groaned, eliciting a laugh from the man.

"Better get moving before you lose her again," he said.

Robin waved. She begrudgingly left for the castle where she had started her journey.

~

Robin was going to scream.

She had asked almost everyone in the castle if they had seen (Y/n).

No one had.

She was beginning to regret waking up early.

"Ms. Buckley!" Robin turned to see a maid nearing her.

"Yes?"

"Ms. (L/n) is waiting in your room. She wishes to speak with you when you have a moment." Robin smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Wilkes," Robin said. The woman nodded with a smile before returning to her work.

Robin tried not to run to her room, but she did jog half of the distance.

She hurried into the bedroom.

(Y/n) stood at the end of the bed, wearing her new armor with a sword hanging by her side.

"(Y/n)! Do you understand how annoying it is to find you?!" Robin ranted.

(Y/n) walked over to the girl. She swiftly lifted Robin by her waist, spinning.

Robin let out a cry of surprise.

(Y/n) set her down, smiling brightly.

"What's got you so excited?" Robin asked, trying to regain her balance.

(Y/n)'s smile seemed to grow. She pulled out a folded piece of parchment from the small bag that wrapped around her waist.

She handed it to Robin to read.

As she read it, (Y/n) spoke, "Looks like I'm stuck with you for now."

Robin broke out in a grin. "You're stuck with me? More like I'm stuck with _ you." _She handed the parchment back.

"Did you already talk to your dad about this?" (Y/n) asked. She put the parchment back.

"No, I guess my dad decided this on his own," answered Robin. "Well, starting now, it looks like you have to follow me around, my lovely guard."

"See? _ I'm _ stuck with _ you _," (Y/n) smirked.

"Fine, have it your way," Robin huffed with a playful glare. "I must say, though- you look great in that armor."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Of course that's what your mind goes to."

"What! It's true."


	4. Chapter 3 - Head Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The sky had turned dark hours ago, but it was just now a new day. The only people that were up were the guards watching over the kingdom.

And yet, (Y/n) and Steve found themselves sitting outside of Steve's house.

"Shouldn't  _ you _ be asleep?" (Y/n) retorted.

"Touche, (L/n)." She gave him a smug look. "I'm only awake because I have the night shift tomorrow- I'll be sleeping through the day. You, on the other hand, have to be by the princess's side at all times."

"You seem to have forgotten that I've learned to work with low hours of sleep, but if it concerns you that much I can go sleep," (Y/n) said.

"I mean, I'd like to know that you're not falling asleep on the job," Steve said. "You wouldn't want to be compromised all because you're tired."

"Look at you, using your brain for once," (Y/n) teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Steve slapped her hand away with a glare. "You're an asshole."

"An asshole that you've come to care about," (Y/n) pointed at him.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Go sleep, (L/n)."

"Alright, Alright," she stood up with a chuckle. "See ya tomorrow. Maybe."

~

"You must be careful." (Y/n) stared intently at the king as he spoke to her. "I trust them, but there have been one too many reports of attacks for it to be entirely safe."

(Y/n) gave a firm nod.

"You will all be leaving before the afternoon," he explained. "Be at the gate with Robin and your belongings. Garret will be waiting."

(Y/n) nodded again before leaving when dismissed. She immediately headed for Robin's room.

She knocked on the door, receiving a 'come in' from behind the door.

When she entered, (Y/n) happened upon the sight of Robin wearing an unfinished dress, two of the kingdom's seamstresses working away on it.

"Maya, Elizabeth. Nice to see you two," (Y/n) greeted.

Maya looked up from her work. "Lovely to see you again, (Y/n). And congratulations on becoming a guard," she said.

(Y/n) thanked her.

"So, what're you doing here?" Robin asked. She craned her head to get a look at (Y/n). "I thought my dad needed to talk to you about something?"

"I just came from talking with him," (Y/n) clarified.

"Oh."

"He's made some plans for you."

"Oh, great." Robin slumped. Maya patted her arm, telling her to stand straight.

"We're going to the neighboring kingdom." (Y/n) could see Robin's face scrunch up in distaste. "Your father says there's business that you're in charge of dealing with."

"I have to deal with some business? I don't even know what this "business" is," Robin said.

"All I know is that it has to do with the prince."

"God, I've heard he can be an asshole," Robin muttered.

"You shouldn't swear, Robin," Elizabeth scolded. Robin huffed in response.

"We'll be leaving later today. You'll have to pack- we'll be staying for a while," (Y/n) said.

"Don't you need to pack?" Robin asked.

"If you need to step out for a moment, she'll be fine with us," Maya told (Y/n).

"Alright," (Y/n) agreed. "I'll be back as quickly as possible."

"And I'll be here because I'm not allowed to move in the slightest," Robin smiled sarcastically.

Maya smacked her arm this time.

~

"I didn't expect you to be so early," was how Garret greeted Robin and (Y/n).

(Y/n) resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the teasing.

"We get it, we're slow," Robin huffed. She stopped in front of him, but (Y/n) kept moving passed to the carriage that was getting prepared.

"Do you have everything needed?" Garret asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor made me let her look over my stuff," Robin answered, watching as (Y/n) loaded up their bags into the carriage.

"Well, if you're already ready, we can head out sooner now," Garret said. He ushered the princess ahead.

He helped her up the step and into the carriage, closing the door behind her.

"Are we leaving already?" the coachman, Dan, asked.

"Yup. We underestimated how fast the girls could move," Garret joked.

(Y/n) joined his side, slapping his shoulder. It didn't do much with his armor in the way.

He chuckled at her before directing his attention back to Dan. "Let's get moving. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get there," Garret said.

With a nod, Dan climbed onto his seat, and when he was situated, the carriage started moving under his command.

Garret and (Y/n) walked on the left of the carriage, while two other guards walked on the right.

Another guard walked in several feet in front of the carriage, leading the way.

It took nearly an hour to get outside of the kingdom walls.

The distance to the neighboring kingdom was much, much, farther.

(Y/n) was already dreading the walk.


	5. Chapter 4 - Wivera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

"(Y/n)." It was so quiet that (Y/n) thought she imagined it.

With the noise of feet, carriage wheels, and hooves crunching against the gravel path, it was near impossible to hear any whispering.

So, (Y/n) ignored it.

"(Y/n)!" Until it came out in a louder hiss.

This time (Y/n) looked up.

Robin was glaring at her through the opening on the carriage door.

She waved (Y/n) over as soon as she had her attention.

(Y/n) glanced at Garret, who didn't seem to notice anything. Some guard he was.

She walked over and hopped up onto the step, holding onto the opening. She no longer had to worry about keeping up with the carriage.

"M'lady." Robin rolled her eyes at the broad smile on (Y/n)'s face. "You called?"

"Have you managed to figure anything out?" Robin asked.

(Y/n) shook her head. "No. The only person who knows is George. And you know how he is about sharing things."

"Looks like I'm stuck waiting to find out," Robin huffed. She rested her chin on the edge of the opening. "Any idea how long we'll be staying?" Her eyes looked up at (Y/n).

"Your dad said that he hoped it only takes a week to get everything sorted," (Y/n) said. "With that said, I believe he mentioned revisiting a few days after you return."

(Y/n) snorted at the dead look on Robin's face.

"You two gossiping over there?" Garret's voice interrupted.

(Y/n) looked back at him and smirked. Playing along, she said, "Yeah. There's a lot of gossip on you."

She patted Robin on the top of the head before dropping back onto the ground. She promptly joined Garret's side.

Robin leaned back into the carriage, disappearing from their sight.

Things went quiet again except for the gravel, but (Y/n) could feel Garret staring at her.

She looked over at him, raising a brow. "Need something?" she asked.

"I'm just confused as to why you're not in the carriage with Robin," he answered. "You're her personal guard and best friend- she even mentioned that it was always alright if you ride with her."

"I know, I just don't want special treatment because I'm best friends with her," (Y/n) said, then added, "as weird as that sounds."

"No, no," he assured her. "I get it. I was best friends with Robin's father for years, and everyone treated me so delicately. It pissed me off that all they saw was the king's best friend."

Garret leaned close to whisper, "To be honest, it's the reason I had switched back to regular guard duties." He stood back up straight.

"Jesus, I didn't think it was  _ that  _ bad," (Y/n) muttered. She found herself hoping that she wouldn't go through that in the future.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he waved it off. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Moving on from that," (Y/n) started. "Any idea what we're going there for?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do have a few ideas- none of which I like too much. George is the only one who knows."

"And that means that we won't know until we get there," (Y/n) sighed.

"Yep."

"That's just lovely," she whispered to herself.

(Y/n) looked up, catching Robin watching her. When Robin gave her a questioning look, (Y/n) shrugged.

~

Never in her life did (Y/n) imagine she'd be so ecstatic to see the walls of the Wivera kingdom.

She hated the place, but it meant they finally arrived. And, the sooner they take care of things, the sooner they could leave.

Robin, noticing her girlfriend perk up, could only assume that they had made it.

(Y/n) could hear her mutter, "I'm ready for hell."

It took a lot to contain her laughter.

When they came closer, the gates opened for them.

They stopped at the entrance, one of the Wivera guards stepping up to talk to George.

(Y/n) couldn't hear the conversation, but it was quick.

Within a few minutes, they were moving again, traveling through the kingdom. They headed for the castle with the Wivera guard guiding them.

While the people of Wivera were iffy and the royal family ruling over said people were absolutely dreadful, the scenery was gorgeous.

Large trees didn't block the sky as they did in Okr(Y/n)th. You could see the entire sky, and (Y/n) was sure that it would be wonderful to witness a sunset here.

Flowers grew much more plentiful in Wivera, and there were many more types.

And the castle was beautiful, too. It was the largest one (Y/n) had ever seen, and it was clear that far too much money was spent to make it.

Before (Y/n) knew it, they had arrived at the entrance of the castle.

Dan stopped the carriage.

In an instant, (Y/n) was by the door, opening it for Robin.

Robin flashed her a small as thanks. She stepped out and stretched.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep," (Y/n) commented. She watched as Dan retrieved all of their bags, which were immediately handed over to several maids from the castle.

A new guard emerged and approached Robin and (Y/n). "The family is waiting to meet you in the throne room. Shall I lead you there, or would you prefer to head to where you shall be staying, first?" he asked.

"I'd like to meet them," Robin answered. The guard nodded.

"Very well. Follow me."

He began leading Robin away. Right behind the two were all the other guards, including the one that led them to the castle.

He found himself by (Y/n)'s side.

"Surely you're not a guard," he said.

(Y/n) kept her gaze focused on Robin's back. "I am. Is there a problem?"

"You're a woman."

"I am. Again, is there a problem?" (Y/n) could feel her patience already wearing thin.

"Women aren't guards," he said. "They're incapable."

"You're right, I'm not a guard," (Y/n) took her eyes off of Robin to look at the man. He looked smug at her words. "I'm the princess' personal guard."

The look dropped from his face. He watched as (Y/n) picked up her pace and went ahead of him.

As they came to the throne room, (Y/n) could only think one thing.

'Things are only going to get worse.'


	6. Chapter 5 - The King

"Princess Robin Buckley. It's wonderful to meet you." Robin smiled at the king. He introduced himself, "Neil Hargrove."

"Nice to finally meet you," Robin said.

"This is my wife, Susan," Neil gestured to the woman, who stepped forward. The two shook hands, giving sweet smiles to each other.

"And these are our children, Billy," he pointed to the eldest, "and Maxine." He pointed to the youngest.

The girl immediately looked uncomfortable, "It's Max." Neil swiveled around to glare at his daughter. She rolled her eyes, arms crossing.

When he turned back around, Neil was smiling again.

"I hope you all didn't rush to get here," Neil said.

"We certainly took our time," Robin said. (Y/n) wished they were still walking- the place already had her on edge. Or maybe it was the fact that this was their first time out of the kingdom, meaning Robin was more likely to be in danger.

Maybe it was both.

(Y/n) snapped out of her thoughts when Neil mentioned the maids showing them to their temporary rooms.

Sure enough, two women approached their group. They waved them along, showing them into a corridor leading to the castle's rooms.

One woman stopped the four guards at two of the doors, while the woman leading Robin kept walking.

"This is where you guards will be staying," she said, opening the doors for them. "You're paired two and two. We would've gotten you your own room away from the males had we known you were coming, ma'am." The woman smiled apologetically at (Y/n).

"Don't worry about it," (Y/n) told her. She noticed the subtle wave of relief wash over the maid.

"You two are staying in here," she pointed the two other guards to one room. "And you two will be staying in here." She showed Garret and (Y/n) the other.

"Your belongings are already inside." With that, the woman left them on their own.

Garret and (Y/n) stepped into their room, and sure enough, their bags were sitting in the very middle.

The room was small, with enough room for two twin beds with plain white sheets, a desk, and a wardrobe.

"Well, it's small but definitely better than other places I've been forced to stay," Garret commented. He looked back at (Y/n). "You should probably find where Robin is."

(Y/n) nodded, heading out of the room.

She headed down the hall in the direction Robin had gone.

Several doors ahead, she saw the maid step out of the room.

The maid caught sight of (Y/n) and smiled. "Are you looking for your princess?" she asked when (Y/n) stopped in front of her.

"Yes."

"She's right in there. Maxine stopped by to talk with her, but I don't think they'll mind if you enter," the woman explained.

"Thank you." She nodded and left.

(Y/n) knocked lightly on the door before stepping in.

(Y/n)'s eyes found Robin and Max standing in front of each other at the end of Robin's temporary bed.

The two were looking at (Y/n).

"Hey. Did you already get settled?" Robin asked as (Y/n) moved further into the room.

"Yeah. I figured I'd find where your room is."

"You're her personal guard, right?" Max asked.

"I am," (Y/n) answered.

"Well, I was going to talk to her about Neil," Max said. "It's probably best if you hear this, too."

Robin and (Y/n) exchanged confused glances at Max's usage of her father's name.

"Why would you need to talk to us about him?" Robin asked.

"Because I don't think it's safe for you to trust him," Max said before muttering, "Or my brother for that matter."

"Wait," (Y/n) crossed her arms, "what?"

"Neil's fake. I would be careful about what you say to him and try not to agree to anything without thoroughly talking it out," Max explained. "My brother is mostly just an asshole, but I'd still keep an eye on him."

Robin and (Y/n) stared at the young girl, bewildered.

Seeing their shocked and confused looks, she spoke again. "I know it's a lot to dump on you, and reasonably weird, but I felt you needed to know before your talk with either of them."

"Uh, well. Thank you for telling us this," Robin regained herself. "We'll be careful about what we do."

"I'll see you around, then," Max said. "Maybe." The girl shrugged before leaving.

As soon as she was gone, (Y/n) looked over at Robin with a look of insanity.

"Why the hell does your dad trust this guy?!" (Y/n) hissed. "His own  _ daughter _ doesn't trust him!"

Robin shook her head. "Who knows, maybe he's not as bad as Max is saying. My dad had good judgment," Robin reached for straws.

"Robin, I think your dad is great, and I hold only one thing against him, but if this king's daughter is saying that he shouldn't be trusted, I don't think we should trust him," (Y/n) reasoned. "Besides, before he even introduced himself, something was offsetting about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There was just something off!" (Y/n) said. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Alright, look. Let's deal with what needs to be dealt with and get out of here."

Robin nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

A knock on the door drew their attention. A maid stepped in a moment later.

"M'lady, the king requests your appearance. He wishes to speak to you."


	7. Chapter 6 - A Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week, I was fucked up.
> 
> I've started adding chapter names 'cause I felt like it, so I went back and added names to the previous chapters.

Robin laughed nervously, eyes wide with disbelief. Behind her, (Y/n) tried desperately to keep a straight face and not show her shock.

"I apologize, but can you repeat that?" Robin asked. Her nervous smile was quickly fading to a look of dread.

Neil did as she asked, "You are to marry my son." Still, Robin seemed like a fish out of water.

"Where...," Robin trailed off. "Where is this coming from?"

"Your father and I began arranging this when both of you were infants, but due to a disagreement, we stopped talking for a few years," Neil explained. "But, now that we're past that and you two are both eligible for marriage, we feel it's time that we finally finish what we started."

"D-don't you think this is a bit sudden?" Robin stuttered, trying to reason her way out.

"No," Neil replied bluntly. "My son has known for a while now. According to your father, he mentioned that this would be inevitable."

Robin opened her mouth to speak but shut it.

Yes, her father mentioned that she would likely be arranged to marry a prince. Robin frankly didn't think that it would really happen- let alone with someone she couldn't stand upon their first impression.

Robin sent a glance at (Y/n), who's eyes met hers. She remained emotionless, but Robin knew she was just as panicked.

"The planning shall begin later after we eat," Neil announced.

As if that was a magic cue, Neil and all the Wivera guards that were standing by split off.

Robin stood there, still shocked. None of the guards behind her moved. They waited for her to do something first.

After a moment, she finally turned to them, immediately going to (Y/n).

"Are you okay?" (Y/n) asked, keeping her voice reasonably low.

"I'm not too sure," Robin muttered. "Do you think it would be fine if we took a walk around the kingdom for a few minutes?" She looked at (Y/n) with pleading eyes.

"It should be fine," (Y/n) answered. She turned to Garret, who immediately stood to her attention. "We're going to be out around the kingdom. She'll be back in time to eat."

Garret nodded. "Be careful."

"Of course."

(Y/n) looked back at Robin and waved her on.

Robin gratefully joined (Y/n)'s side as they walked out of the throne room, making their way out of the castle.

As soon as they were out of the castle, Robin began speaking in a whisper.

"I cannot believe this," she hissed. "You'd think that my dad would tell me about this, not tease it in the slightest!"

"Your dad thinks you need protecting from this kind of stuff for some reason," (Y/n) whispered back. "Except, his type of "protecting" is keeping essential things from you."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Well, it's an awful way to go about with life," she said. "It would be better if he told me while I was being taught to behave like a proper princess. It would've fit right with one of my lessons."

(Y/n) held back a laugh. "God, I remember how I would listen to you complain about those lessons while I tried not to cry over how sore my body was."

"I also remember times where I had to wrap your hands because they were bleeding," Robin said.

"I don't like to think about those times," (Y/n) joked.

"What were they doing that made your hands so messed up?" Robin asked.

"Too much. Then again, I know I should've expected it," (Y/n) said. "Training to be a guard isn't supposed to be easy." She looked over at Robin, who was smiling at her. (Y/n) smiled back.

"So, about the marriage." Robin's mood immediately dropped, much to (Y/n)'s amusement.

"Come on. You've gotta talk about it," (Y/n) said. "You do realize there is no way of getting out of this, right?"

"Getting out of what? Talking about it or the marriage itself?" Robin asked.

"Both." Robin sighed.

"I know." (Y/n) stared sadly at the girl.

"Normally I would tell you that there is some form of positive in this situation, but there isn't," (Y/n) said.

"You are  _ not _ helping," Robin glared at her.

"Who said I was?" (Y/n) smiled innocently.

"Okay, how long do you think we have before we need to head back?"

"Eh, I don't know," (Y/n) said. She laughed when Robin smacked her arm.

"(Y/n)! You said we would be back in time to eat, and you don't even know when that is!" scolded Robin.

"Listen, I'm sure there will be a sign as to when we should head back to the castle," (Y/n) assured her.

Abruptly, an ear-deafening explosion went off only feet away from them, in the towering stone church. The blow sent the building flying apart, and it affected those around it as well, including (Y/n) and Robin.

(Y/n) could feel the air leave her lungs as rubbled piled on top of her.

She wasn't sure if the world was purposely trying to tell her something, but this was positively a good enough sign to get back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 7 - Red

Garret watched as Robin and (Y/n) left the throne room. The guard that had been standing next to him, Tyler, turned to watch them, too.

"She has no idea when they need to be back, does she?" he said.

Garret let out a breathy laugh, smiling at the younger man. "There is no way she does," he replied. "But Robin could use the time out of the castle."

"Yes," Tyler agreed. "The arrangement obviously messed her up."

"It is a big deal, getting married," Garret reminded him. "Unlike how most people think, though, I do not see any benefits from arranged marriages."

"Really?" Tyler asked. "Surely there are  _ some _ benefits."

"Well, when done between two people of royalty, it is more likely going to benefit the kingdoms," Garret explained. "Whether it be to join the kingdoms together, or to end specific problems in one.

"However, the people that are apart of the marriage suffer. They aren't in love. From every one of these marriages, I have never seen them fall in love. It's a forced marriage, and because they are together, they are expected to go about as a traditional royal couple. Rule over the kingdom together, be in love, and produce an heir to the throne," Garret finished.

Tyler looked at him, surprised. "Wow, I have...never thought about it like that."

"As I said, not a lot of people see it that way," Garret restated. "Many people-" The loud, familiar sound of an explosion and the shaking ground made Garret stop in his tracks.

All the guards in the room immediately began running about, a majority hurrying to find the explosion- including the four Okrynth guards.

Just as they made it out of the castle, another explosion went off.

This time they could see the smoke rising into the sky and debris flying up.

Garret rushed over, eyes scanning for anyone that might've been behind the explosions.

When he and the other guards arrived, they saw a destroyed church.

Everyone had stepped away from the area, aside from people trying to pull themselves from the rubble. Two of which, happened to be (Y/n) and Robin.

They had ash on them and several small cuts from the flying stone.

Garret immediately headed to them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, and both nodded.

"Yeah," Robin answered, out of breath. "Yeah, we're good."

Screams rang out as a third explosion went off several buildings down.

"Get back to the castle, now," Garret demanded.

(Y/n) nodded, grabbing Robin's wrist and hastily pulling her along.

The two pushed their way through the crowd of gathering people back to the castle.

"What if these bombers are trying to get to the castle?" Robin asked, her voice loud so (Y/n) could hear her over the surrounding people.

(Y/n) glanced back at her. "It doesn't matter if they're trying to get in the castle," (Y/n) told. "You're safe in there with nearly an entire army of guards, than out here in the open."

Robin nodded despite (Y/n) being unable to see her.

When the two arrived at the castle, a couple of guards joined them. One took Robin to a safe place in the castle, while the other led (Y/n) to Neil.

As soon as she saw Neil and Billy, she went off.

"What the hell is going on out there?" she nearly shouted.

In any other situation, (Y/n) would not speak to a king that way, but this was a matter of Robin's safety. She could care less about formalities.

Neil spoke as (Y/n) approached them and other guards standing with them. "There have been attacks on the kingdom as of recent," he explained. "We have yet to find out who is behind them and why they are doing this."

"Have these attacks been occurring before we arrived as well?" (Y/n) asked.

"Yes."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to bring our princess here?" (Y/n) pushed. "Where it is not safe?"

"As long as Robin is in the castle, she will be fine," Neil assured her.

"Well, I'll have you know that she came close to being injured," (Y/n) told him. "We were right next to the first of the two buildings that were blown up."

Another explosion rang out, much quieter than when (Y/n) was right next to it.

"Make that the first out of three," (Y/n) muttered to herself.

"All that I ask of you is to help our guards with any civilians around the area," responded Neil. "We can talk about the problems later."

(Y/n) huffed, but she turned and left to do as he asked.

She left the castle once again, following the smoke rising in the air to the third explosion.

While heading toward the site, she spotted Garret and Tyler walking ahead of her.

Picking up her pace, (Y/n) managed to join them.

"Hey," she greeted, grabbing their attention.

Garret's brows furrowed together. "I thought I told you to go to the castle with Robin," he said.

"I did, but she got taken to a safe place, and Neil sent me back out," (Y/n) responded.

Garret nodded. "Did he say anything about the attacks?"

"They have been happening since before we came here," (Y/n) told him.

He turned to her, wearing a confused look.

"Yet he still let us come?" Garret asked. "Is he not aware that, that puts Robin in danger?"

"I tried talking to him about it, but he sent me out saying we would talk later," (Y/n) explained. "It is not like I could fight his orders. It is bad enough that I have yelled at him."

"You yelled at him?" hissed Garret. "What is wrong with you?"

Tyler, who had been silently listening as they walked, stuck in. "As far as we know, he willingly brought our princess into harm's way," he said. "(Y/n), as her personal guard, is allowed to push him about that."

" _ That _ is what is wrong with me," (Y/n) said, pointing back at Tyler. "Thanks."

Tyler said a quiet "you're welcome" before falling mute.

"Okay, okay, I understand," Garret gave in. "But you still must be careful. Badmouthing a king will get you into awful trouble."

"I am aware," (Y/n) told him. "It is not like my mom told me stories about that."

Garret paused in thought. "Why... why would your mother tell you those stories?" he asked in a confused whisper.

"She told me those when I was younger," (Y/n) explained. "It was her way of trying to get me out of becoming a guard. It was an odd occurrence."

"Remind me not to meet your mother," Tyler joked.

(Y/n) reached past Garret to smack the man. "Asshole," (Y/n) muttered, a playful smirk on her face.

Garret threw his head back and laughed at her words.

(Y/n) smiled proudly, watching him.

"God, I really shouldn't be laughing considering the explosions that just went off," Garret said when he caught his breath.

"Come on. We need to make sure everyone is okay," Tyler said.

They had finally come across the site of the third explosion. At first glance, it wasn't that bad. It had gone off in the middle of the street, so no buildings were damaged.

Unfortunately, a closer look came an awful discovery.

"Oh, my god," Tyler looked away.

"Whoever had that bomb didn't let go," (Y/n) heaved.

"I am begging you not to put more images in my head," Tyler squeaked.

"Welcome to being a guard, (L/n)," Garret sighed.

"I'm sorry, since when did being a guard come with the task of looking at the remains of blown up person?!"

~

(Y/n) had no idea why, but her body was sore, and her side burned when she did anything as simple as breathing.

After her, Garret, and Tyler did damage control, they returned to the castle. They came in with the intent of discussing Robin's safety and left with absolutely nothing.

Well, a maid showed them where the bathroom was; at least they got to bathe.

(Y/n) finally settled into the rather large and deep bathtub, sitting comfortably with the water almost reaching her shoulders.

She let out a deep breath.

The sound of a knock on the door startled her. She quickly pulled her knees to her chest to cover herself as the door opened, wincing at the feeling in her side.

Granted, they most likely would only see her head and shoulders over the ledge of the tub.

In stepped Robin, who quickly shut and locked the door behind her.

(Y/n) let her head drop against her knees in relief.

"I thought you were literally anyone else," (Y/n) said.

Robin smiled at her. "You really should have locked the door."

(Y/n) hummed. "Do you mind explaining why you decided to visit me while I was bathing?" she asked.

"I have not seen you since the explosion, and this was the only time I could get you alone," Robin explained. She walked over and sat next to the tub. "Sorry."

"It is fine," (Y/n) told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," Robin answered. "I just did not like being dragged away from you." Robin looked down at the water, studying it.

(Y/n) watched in confusion as Robin's brows furrowed. She sat up.

"Robin?" (Y/n) asked.

Said girl pointed down at the water.

(Y/n) looked, eyes widening at the sight of red.

"Your side," Robin whispered. "It's your side."

When (Y/n) looked down at her side, there was a large cut on her side. It looked like a clean cut except for the sides, which appeared torn.

It would have been a grosser sight if (Y/n) hadn't seen the blown up remains of another person just meer hours ago.

"Goddammit."


	9. Chapter 8 - Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don’t know exactly how long this series is going to be, but I do know in terms of what’s happening that we’re starting to get close to the end! In other news, I chipped my fucking tooth.

(Y/n) held her sides, desperately trying to put a soothing pressure on her wound.

After Robin's horrifying (although not that horrifying) revelation, (Y/n) dragged herself out of the tub and to the castle's healer. The woman had scolded her for not noticing sooner, explaining that her lack of care for the wound and all the movement she had done caused it to tear more.

With many winces, (Y/n) was stitched up, and the wound was wrapped. Then, with an order of no hard work for the rest of the month, she was sent off.

She was most definitely going to ignore that order for the time being.

Garret stared (Y/n) down with a suspicious look. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising a brow.

Instinctively, the girl straightened up.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Why?" It was an easy to say lie; she was not okay, and she was already regretting her decision to push on.

"You are clutching your sides, and you have a small limp on your right leg," Garret explained. "Are you sure you were not hurt yesterday?"

"I am sure, Garret," (Y/n) assured him. "I know my own body."

Garret stared a moment longer before looking ahead. (Y/n) could faintly hear him sigh.

The group sluggishly entered the throne room. They dreaded what they would have to listen.

Already waiting in the room was Neil, Billy, and Robin. Farther back in the room, Susan stood off to the side, watching. It was easy to tell that she wanted to leave but had no choice but to stay.

Robin was quick to join the group of Okrynth guards.

Her immediate concern was (Y/n), who quickly told assured her that she was handling herself just fine.

Collecting herself, Robin checked in with the others to make sure they were okay as well.

When everything was sorted with the princess and her guards, they approached the king.

"I would quickly like to thank you, guards, for helping around the kingdom yesterday," Neil addressed them when he had their attention. "I know it was not how you must have imagined this trip playing out. I apologize for the inconveniences."

Robin shook her head. "Do not worry," she told him. "There was no way you could have known that that would happen." Her response and demeanor appeared respectful, but it was evident to the Okrynth guards not far behind her that she wanted to go off.

Only she was a princess in the presence of another king, in  _ his _ kingdom. She couldn't do that.

"I do feel that we should discuss your safety," Neil said.

(Y/n) bit her tongue. Why the hell was he acting like this discussion was optional?

No one spoke up, allowing the king to continue.

"It was very irresponsible of me to allow you and your guards to come, despite my knowledge of the potential danger," Neil said.

(Y/n) wanted to roll her eyes.

To anyone else, they would have fallen for this- a king or queen simply acknowledging their mistakes as a way to seem sorry, but to avoid actually apologizing. It was, unfortunately, a very traditional move used by higher-ups that thought they were better than others.

George took a step forward to stand next to Robin, a silent request to speak. Neil nodded, permitting him.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left and came back when you have figured this out," he suggested. "Your kingdom's safety- as well as our princess'- is more important than planning this wedding."

"A great suggestion," Neil complimented. "If the princess feels that that is what should be done, I will have everything set for your departure tomorrow morning."

Robin felt relieved. Yes, it didn't mean she was completely getting out of the marriage, but it gave her time; time to talk to her father and find ways out.

Her safety was also on the line, and she already felt unsafe without the addition of bombings.

"I do feel we should leave," Robin spoke, gratefully taking the chance to leave.

It was astonishing how annoyed Neil temporarily looked at the decision. A smile quickly replaced it.

"Very well," he said. "Everything will be ready tomorrow morning."

Robin nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

With a conclusion reached, everyone dispersed. The Okrynth guards stayed in one place when they saw Billy approaching Robin.

Their interaction was brief but notably annoyed Robin.

Without a word, she turned and left the room. The guards followed behind her.

As a guard following behind someone, silence is a guarantee. Still, it felt uncomfortable to (Y/n) in this situation.

They arrived at the guards' rooms where three of them stopped. (Y/n), however, kept following after Robin.

The three didn't need to ask to know that (Y/n) was no longer in the mindset of a guard, but of a concerned friend, or maybe more than a friend- not that anyone needed to know that.

Robin huffed as she entered the room. (Y/n) was right behind her.

"You look like you want to throw yourself off a building," (Y/n) commented, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "What did Billy say that has you like this?"

"He just said he was disappointed that the wedding is being postponed," Robin said. "And I wanted to throw up at the look he gave me." She groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Listen, we are leaving tomorrow, and then you do not have to see him again," (Y/n) told her.

"How long do I have away from him?" Robin whined. "Realistically, I will be back here within a month!"

"Then that gives you a month to do what you feel is necessary," (Y/n) tried to encourage her. "Use the most of that month or whatever amount of time you end up with."

Robin sighed, sitting up. "Maybe I can try talking to Billy about this," Robin mumbled.

"And what's that going to do?" (Y/n) asked.

"I have no idea," Robin admitted. "At this point, I am grabbing for anything I can reach. It is best to try talking to him today before leaving rather than when we try planning a wedding."

"Are you going to talk to him now, then?"

"No, I will wait until later," Robin shook her head. "I want to get all my things together first."

"Would you like me to come with you?" (Y/n) asked, pushing herself off the wall.

"Yes, I do not trust being alone with him," Robin answered.

"Okay," (Y/n) headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder at Robin. "Come get me when you are ready." She shut the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 9 - Out

Going to talk to Billy was probably one of the worst, yet best decisions Robin has ever made.

After Robin took a moment to pack her things (and check several times to see that she got everything), she searched (Y/n) out. They were about to head to Billy's room when Garret decided to tag along at the last second.

Robin wasn't too thrilled by the idea of him tagging along; the last thing she needed was for someone to find out that she was searching for a way out of the marriage.

Still, he came along, and in the end, Robin was glad he did.

Robin's conversation with Billy was short; hell, it didn't even happen.

The three had arrived at his door, stood there for several minutes, then left in shock.

They had branched off, Garret going back to his and (Y/n)'s shared room, while Robin and (Y/n) went to the princess' room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they let their eyes go wide.

"Damn," (Y/n) squeaked, biting her lip to prevent a smile or laughter through. She let her body rest against the door.

Robin, on the other hand, didn't find the situation quite as funny. She stood in the middle of the room, staring at nothing in shock.

"Was... I learned that he is quite a flirt, but I did not think...," (Y/n) tried to form a sentence but keeping her laughter back was too difficult.

Robin rubbed the temples of her head, sighing as the shocked expression dropped to a tired one. "Is he not aware that that is improper?" she asked, looking at (Y/n) with desperation in her eyes.

"I think he knows, he just doesn't care," (Y/n) let out with a snort.

"(Y/n)!" Robin whined. "This isn't funny!"

"I mean," (Y/n) laughed. "Are we even allowed to talk about what's improper? I'm a  _ female guard _ dating the  _ princess _ \- a  _ female _ ."

"God," Robin groaned. "I have to marry him."

And then a lightbulb went off in (Y/n)'s head.

~

Robin never found herself getting up so early. Her mind was behind, and her eyes kept drooping if she stood still for too long.

(Y/n), however, was used to this. She stood tall and to attention, patiently waiting for Garret to show.

With a playful smirk, (Y/n) watched over her shoulder as Robin failed miserably to stay awake and alert.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to do this so early?" (Y/n) teased. "You can barely stay awake, and yet you want to discuss matters with the king."

"I will be fine," Robin waved her off. "This needs to be done."

"Yes, it does," (Y/n) agreed. "But why so early?"

"I have my reasons."

Footsteps echoed in the halls, grabbing their attention. A glance down the hall revealed Garret heading toward them.

Robin joined (Y/n)'s side.

"You're up awfully early, Robin," Garret greeted as soon as he joined them.

"Well, things need to be done," she repeated to him.

"I am assuming this is about last night," Garret said. Robin nodded. "Very well. I have an idea of what's going to happen, then. Is the king waiting for us?"

(Y/n) nodded. "We should not keep him waiting."

"Of course."

The three started the walk to the end of the hall.

When Robin requested that they talk about a private matter, she got directed to a room at the very end of one of the many halls.

The door was open and inside was Neil, waiting for them with only a couple of guards behind him.

(Y/n) made sure to close the door behind them.

Neil sat on the edge of a small table that sat near the back of the room. His guards stood close behind.

"Morning," he greeted. Robin didn't respond. "What did you need to talk about?"

"The marriage arrangement," Robin answered. Neil raised a brow, urging her to continue. "I refuse to go through with it."

"This is something your father and I have agreed on," Neil said. "You have no choice."

"I'm not marrying your son," Robin insisted.

"Why are you so persist on that?" he asked, standing.

"Your son is sleeping around, and I can only assume that it has been happening for some time now," Robin explained. "If you think I will marry someone that sleeps around, you are wrong."

Neil went red in the face. "How dare you assume these things about my son!" he shouted. "You cannot simply cast around these foolish accusations in hopes to get out of this arrangement!"

"If I went to your son's room and looked inside, can you guarantee that I will not find a girl in there with him?" Robin tested him.

"You will find no girl! My son is not a filthy animal!"

"Then we shall go see." With that, Robin headed out the door, pausing only to tell the shocked group to follow along.

They quickly did as she told them to.

Robin strode through the halls with determination fueling her every step.

(Y/n) had to near sprint to reach Robin's side. " _ What _ are you doing?" she hissed.

"Billy is spoiled in the fact that he gets to wake up when he wants, and it's clear that he takes advantage of that. The short time we have been here, he has never been awake before eleven," Robin explained. "There's a reason I made sure to do this extra early."

The door to Billy's room came into view, and with several more wide steps, Robin was the first to reach it.

With no hesitation, she swung the door open, letting it hit the wall with an astounding bang.

In the bed parallel to the door, two figures shot up. Their wide eyes landed on the group standing at the doorway.

"What the hell is this?!" Neil screamed. He gave no time for an answer, storming off in the direction they came.

Robin quickly followed behind him.

Unsure of what to do, the guards hesitated before following the two.

"Hopefully you understand now," Robin said.

Neil stopped in his place, turning to face her. "This changes nothing! This wedding is still happening!"

"I do not know what you are thinking right now, but it is most certainly the dumbest thing if you cannot understand that I am not marrying someone that sleeps around as he pleases!" Robin finally raised her voice.

Only a few feet to her left, (Y/n) and Garret anxiously stood as they watched the scene unravel. (Y/n) watched them carefully.

There shouting was sure to attract the attention of anyone passing through the nearby halls. The thought of someone looking down and seeing this made (Y/n) oddly nervous.

Her close eye on the two proved helpful when she saw Neil's hand, about to strike.

(Y/n)'s hand reached out to grab Niel's wrist before he could hit Robin. She held him with a harsh grip.

His guards behind him stepped forward out of instinct.

Robin stared at the two, a look of horror on her face. Garret walked to her side and pulled her back a few steps before standing in front of her.

Niel tried to wank his hand away, but (Y/n) was stubborn. "Unhand me, woman!" he shouted. Behind him, the guards readied their swords. "You have no right to stop me!"

(Y/n)'s gaze hardened. "When you are about to hit the princess- the woman I am supposed to be protecting- you are a fool to think that I would not intervene." Her voice was calm, but there was a warning hidden there.

"Keep in mind, any harm that comes to her in your kingdom will not come across well with our king," (Y/n) told him. "He especially would not enjoy hearing that the king we were staying with harmed her." With that, (Y/n) finally allowed him to pull his arm away.

Niel stepped away, glaring, but he waved the guards off.

They put their swords away.

(Y/n) walked to Robin. "Are you okay?" Robin nodded, much more composed.

Robin looked past (Y/n) at Niel. "I think you have made yourself clear," Robin remarked. "We are leaving." She turned and left, the two guards hot on her heels.

The three could feel Neil's gaze burning into them.

"After that, there certainly should be no affiliation with him from your father's side," Garret muttered.

"I just cannot believe he tried that," (Y/n) shook her head.

"You don't think he is like that to anyone else, do you?" Robin asked.

"He better not," (Y/n) said.

"If he does, I hope he pays for his actions," Garret said. "My god. I have heard stories that he could be rude, but that was so much more than being rude."

"(Y/n), can you wake the others up?" Robin asked, receiving a nod. "I want to see if we can get the carriage ready earlier."

~

"Any idea where she went?" George stepped away from the carriage and placed his hands on his hips.

He shook his head. "No," he responded to Robin, who stood off to the side. "Damn girl woke us up early and was dragged off by a maid. Said she'd be right back."

Robin glanced over everyone.

Garret was fine, but the other guards were grumpy about how early they had been woken up.

They would have been on their way home over an hour ago if it weren't for (Y/n)'s unexplained absence.

"Does  _ anyone _ know where she is?" Robin asked all of them.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps and a voice calling, "Right here!"

They all looked behind them to see (Y/n) jogging over to them.

"Kid, where the hell have you been?" George asked.

(Y/n) smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized. She turned to Robin and waved a rolled parchment back and forth. "Neil gave me this- said it was for your father."

"That's all?" Robin asked. "Why did you take so long, then?"

(Y/n) laughed. "That's my fault. I got lost."

George rolled his eyes but laughed. "Way to go." The girl playfully glared at him.

"I'm guessing everyone is ready to leave then?" (Y/n) asked as George walked back to the carriage.

Robin nodded. "Any idea what that is about?" she pointed to the slip.

"Well, legally speaking," (Y/n) said, "I have no idea,  _ but _ ..." Robin raised a brow.

"It  _ may _ or  _ may not _ be a letter to your father calling off the marriage due to 'issues with my son that shall remain unnamed,'" (Y/n) quoted.

"Oh, now that is gold," Robin snickered, earning a chuckle from (Y/n).

"Come on, let's get home."


	11. Chapter 10 - November 10th

November 10th was an important day for Robin.

It was  _ the _ most important day.

Six years ago, on the very day, Robin found herself dragging (Y/n) out to their favorite spot in the woods and promptly kissing her. 

Then, lo and behold, she had a girlfriend.

The two were 12 and didn't seem to truly understand the concept of love, but only a few years later, they were still together and most definitely understood what it was to be in love.

Only, their anniversary passed, and Robin had only seen (Y/n) once in the entire day.

It was both concerning, disappointing, and slightly angering.

When she sought (Y/n) out, no one had seen her.

So, when night rolled around, she sadly got ready for bed and retired early.

It wasn't until a quarter to 11 that Robin finally found out where (Y/n) had been.

There was a soft knocking on the door, just loud enough to stir Robin.

The sound of the door creaking open was shortly followed by the familiar sound of (Y/n)'s voice sweetly calling Robin's name.

Robin let out a noise of recognition, not completely awake, still.

(Y/n) stepped into the room, letting the dim light from outside enter the room. She walked to the side of the bed that Robin slept on and crouched in front of her.

"Hey," (Y/n) spoke softly.

Robin pried her eyes open to look at her lover, who smiled at her.

"Hi."

"I am aware that I have been missing all day, and that you are probably exhausted, but can you come with me?" patience laced (Y/n)'s quiet voice.

"Where to?"

" _ That _ is a surprise."

As much as Robin did want to leave her bed, she got up because it was (Y/n) asking her, and she was desperate to spend time with the girl.

As she stood, she finally took in (Y/n)'s appearance. It was odd to see her in her casual, everyday wear instead of her armour.

The girl just barely managed to get her slippers on before she got dragged away.

With (Y/n)'s lead, they snuck through the shadowed hallways and out of the castle.

Robin let (Y/n) pull her tired body into the forest. It wasn't until they stopped that Robin realized where they were.

They stood in the clearing in which they first met. The area had been decorated with blankets and lanterns that provided the perfect amount of light.

Suddenly, Robin seemed to be fully awake.

"I assure you, I did not forget our anniversary. Six years is a long time, love," (Y/n) smiled at Robin. "But, this is what I ended up spending all day on. Considering how long it took, you would think it would look much better." (Y/n) smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

Robin pecked her cheek. "I like it." She squeezed (Y/n)'s hand.

(Y/n)'s wide smile returned. Robin smiled back, eliciting a blush from (Y/n). The girl turned away to hide it.

She pulled Robin over to the piled blankets, where they sat together.

"I didn't really have time to plan anything else, so I hope you do not mind simply sitting here with me," (Y/n) told her.

Robin threw her head back with laughter, falling onto her back.

"Hey!" (Y/n) shouted with offense, but a smile on her face. "You are mean." She feigned a pout.

Robin pulled her down, so they laid next to each other.

Robin rolled over to lay on her stomach. She leaned her head over (Y/n)'s, only inches apart. She leaned down to press her lips to (Y/n)'s. As she did, she had to draw back to laugh.

Robin flopped back on her back as (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"You are insane," she muttered.

~

The two had no idea how long they sat in the clearing, but it was long enough to wear Robin down again.

"You should probably get back to bed," (Y/n) said, watching Robin yawn once more.

"I want to stay here with you," she whined. "But, I  _ do _ need to get some sleep."

(Y/n) hesitated and glanced at the ground before looking back up at Robin. "You should go," (Y/n) told her. "But first, there's something I need to do."

The two stood up, and (Y/n) stood in front of Robin.

"Remember how my grandpa was the only one that knew about us before he passed?" Robin nodded.

The guard's grandfather finding out about their relationship was an accident. He had lived with her, and the two were very close before he passed. When the two girls first began dating, he pieced things together. He sat them down, talked about it, and revealed he had no hard feelings toward them. He found discrimination against same-sex couples useless. 

He encouraged them to stay strong and keep loving each other.

"Shortly before he passed, he talked to me," (Y/n) said. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, fidgeting.

"He reminded me to stay strong, and he also gave me something, saying that hopefully in a few years, it would be allowed. Obviously, it is not, but...," (Y/n) trailed off as she pulled her hands from her pockets, messing with something in her fingers. "Consider it a promise ring."

(Y/n) held the object up, revealing a ring. It consisted of a thin gold band with two smaller diamonds sitting right next to each other.

Robin's eyes widened.

"It was the ring my grandpa gave my grandma when he proposed," (Y/n) told her. "So, in hopes that in the future laws will change and allow us to  _ actually _ get married- will you marry me when that day comes?"

Robin bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. "Of course."

With a small laugh of release, (Y/n) smiled brightly.

Robin let her slip the ring onto her finger before eagerly pulling her into a kiss, cupping her cheeks. (Y/n) held on delicately to Robin's wrists.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Some laws are gonna have to change real soon," Robin laughed.

"We should get you home," (Y/n) whispered.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay with me tonight?" Robin asked.

"We will have to get up extra early if I do," (Y/n) told her.

"I can handle that."


	12. Chapter 11 - At Some Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS,,, THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT.

As a guard, it was a guarantee that (Y/n) would feel panic at moments. And despite the short period of time she had actually been a guard, she had dealt with it.

Never before had she dealt with the panic a rumor caused. Yet, today didn't seem to be going in her favour.

Apparently, it started with a woman telling her friends about what she had seen. Those friends, being gossips, told their husbands or their other friends. They continued to tell more people.

And then it came to (Y/n).

Jim decided it would be fun to surprise all of the younger guards with check up on their skills. Also known as "Jim sits and watches the new guards fight for an entire day without actually caring unless they were obviously slacking."

It was actually pretty easy to get away with not doing much.

Using the ten-minute break they had, (Y/n) and the boy she had been sparring with, Axel, stood under the shade. They watched the others fight as they sipped the water they brought.

"You know Terry? Lives over on the west side of the kingdom?" Axel asked (Y/n).

(Y/n)'s brows furrowed. "Ives?" Axel nodded. "Yeah, I've met her. Why?"

"Well, apparently she saw two women last night," Axel explained. "She thinks they're dating- claims to have seen them kiss."

(Y/n) choked on her water, and she tried to hide her coughing. Either it worked, or Axel didn't comment on it.

"Where, uh, where did she see them?" (Y/n) asked as she caught her breath.

"Not sure," Axel answered. "She just mentioned the forest, I think."

"Any idea who they were?"

"No. Apparently, she could only tell that they were both females," he explained. "I hope they find out. It's fucking disgusting."

"'Ey! (L/n), Barret! Get back in there!"

(Y/n) had never been so glad to spar with someone.

Sure, the rest of the day, she was sure to be messed up, but if she was kicking someone's ass she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else.

Still, she'd have to talk to Robin about it, and if it was spreading this fast, it was likely Robin's parents would know by the end of the day.

~

(Y/n) found herself waiting in Robin's room after she got dismissed from sparring.

It felt like forever, but Robin arrived in her room.

She stared at (Y/n)- who sat on the edge of her bed- surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. "Not that you cannot be here or anything. It is just rare for you to be waiting in my room."

"Have you heard the rumors?" (Y/n) asked.

"I do not usually pay attention to rumors," Robin answered. "I also haven't been outside in the past two days to hear any."

"Well, there are rumors that two women are dating," (Y/n) told her.

Robin's eyes widened at what she was implying. "Do you mean... are they- are they talking about us?"

"Terry Ives claims to have come upon two women kissing in the forest last night. It has been spreading like wildfire."

"Oh, god," Robin groaned.

"Your parents are bound to hear about it soon," said (Y/n).

"I think they already have," Robin remarked.

"What?" (Y/n) shot up off the bed, watching as Robin began pacing.

"Before I left, I heard my dad sending guards out to investigate something," Robin explained. "He mentioned that they should talk to Terry Ives first."

"So... he already knows," (Y/n) huffed.

"What do we do?" Robin whined.

"The only things we  _ can  _ do," (Y/n) said. "Wait and hope that it passes, and making sure we don't seem guilty. Which might mean that we have to distance ourselves."

"I would prefer if we did not have to do that," Robin muttered.

"There isn't much choice," (Y/n) said. "Besides, it is only a rumor. One person saw it, but cannot confirm it happened. It will blow over quickly at some point, and we shall be fine."

"Let us hope you are right."

~

The world hated (Y/n) (L/n) and Robin Buckley.

After two months of the rumor festering in the kingdom, that's the conclusion (Y/n) came to.

Nearly a month after the rumor first came out, Robin and (Y/n) were caught once more, confirming the gossip.

If they slipped up one more time, they were fucked.

Luckily, there was still no information on who the suspected women were unless something was being kept hidden.

But that wouldn't make much sense.

Other than their one attempt to sneak around, (Y/n) and Robin had spent less time together- or as much as they could with (Y/n) being Robin's personal guard.

No one seemed to notice their distance enough to suspect anything.

Or, well, almost everyone.

It was the middle of the day, and (Y/n) stood outside the town hall. Inside, Robin and her father were discussing matters with others. It was likely that Robin would spill what was talked about later.

Steve stood not far from (Y/n), having stopped by when he noticed her waiting.

"Do you not have work to do?" (Y/n) asked after the boy failed yet again at doing a handstand. "You are a guard, after all."

"I'm trying to sneak a small break," he said as he straightened up.

"You do not get breaks as a guard, dumbass," (Y/n) playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

Steve joined her side. He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You need to chill. You have been on edge for the past month," he told her. "I have not seen you with Robin, either. Did you two get into a fight about something stupid? Is that what is going on?"

(Y/n) shook her head. "No, it has just been a bit different now that I am her personal guard," she lied.

"How the hell is it different? You are always together, and you have always been protective of her," Steve reasoned. "How exactly is it different  _ now _ ?"

"It just is," (Y/n) weakly defended her lie. "Seriously, shouldn't you be working?"

"Well, if you aren't going to be any fun and just lecture me about guard work, I shall be on my way," Steve pouted. He did such, walking off.

"Go work!" (Y/n) called after him.

~

"We cannot keep on like this."

Night had quickly fallen, chasing away the daylight.

Robin and (Y/n) sat on a stretch of land that hung over a lake hidden farther into the forest. Their only source of light was the two lanterns each had carried and the moonlight reflecting off of the surface of the water.

They decided they shouldn't try meeting up at their usual spot. It was most likely under constant watch now.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, turning to look at (Y/n). Robin gently swung her feet back and forth, the tips of her toes ghosting over the surface of the water.

"Your parents are not going to let this go. We cannot run around as we do," (Y/n) sighed. "At some point, we are going to get caught."

Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine," Robin said, smiling at her. She leaned in to press a kiss on her lips.

The two smiled sweetly at each other, adoration and love in their eyes.

Robin's eyes glanced behind (Y/n) before returning to her, only to immediately focus behind her again. (Y/n) watched as her expression fell in the blink of an eye, and her face paled.

(Y/n)'s brows furrowed together. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

(Y/n) spun her head around to see what was wrong, only for her expression to drop in the same way as Robin's had, her breath leaving her lungs.

There stood the king himself with five guards behind him. He towered over their sitting forms as his face became red with anger. His glare burned through (Y/n).

It happened.

They were caught.


	13. Chapter 12 - That Day

Silence is one of those things that drags on. It makes it seem that time passes much slower than it actually is.

Silence can be maddening.

There were so many things she could think about in the time it would take for Robin and her father to stop fighting. There were so many things she could think about before the inevitable.

So, she sat in silence. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating and her heavy breathing with the occasional footsteps passing the room she was shoved in.

(Y/n) had no idea how long she had been in the room, nor did she know how much longer she'd be in it.

The door opened with a loud creak, drawing (Y/n)'s attention.

Two guards stood in the doorway, staring her down. One signaled for her to stand.

Apparently, she wasn't staying for much longer. But where would she be going?

She could think of several options, but it seemed to be a simple room change- to the dungeons.

Okrynth was a very crime free kingdom- there were only a few people currently locked up. Very few people were brought down, so when (Y/n) was, all eyes were on her as she passed.

The guards stationed her in a cell, locked it, and left her to the silence again.

~

Robin's mind was a mess, and her throat was sore from yelling and arguing with her father for nearly six hours straight.

Her body was still high on adrenaline, and it wouldn't be coming down any time soon.

Right now, though, she needed to get to (Y/n).

Robin hurried down the corridor that led to the room (Y/n) was waiting in. Only, she got pulled aside.

She came face to face with Steve- she only recognized him because of (Y/n) hanging around him.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, pulling her arm away.

"She is not there anymore," Steve told her.

"What?"

"(Y/n)- she got moved to the dungeons hours ago," he explained.

Robin cursed under her breath- it was her luck to miss her.

Steve went fishing through his pocket. He pulled out a delicate black key.

"It should unlock any of the cell doors, along with the door to the dungeons," Steve said, placing it in her hand.

"Do you even know why she is in there?" Robin asked, showing apparent disbelief that he would help her.

"You two are dating, got caught, and she is taking the fall for it, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm not an asshole," Steve waved her off. "Go get your girlfriend." He nudged her forward.

Without hesitation, Robin dashed off and threw a quick "thank you" back to Steve. She navigated her way through the castle, doing her best to remain unseen. The last thing she needed right now was for someone to stop her.

She reached the hall that led to the dungeons, hiding behind a pillar. She peeked over, glaring at the sight of two guards standing off to the side of the door.

She couldn't use the excuse that her father wanted to talk to them- they are smart enough to know that it's a lie. If she asked to speak to (Y/n), they would follow her to make sure she didn't try anything. While they didn't directly focus on the door, it was impossible for Robin merely to sneak past them.

There was nothing she could do. But, it seemed that Steve had thought ahead for her.

She could barely see him approach the guards. She had no idea what he said to them, but they walked off. He looked down the hall and caught her gaze before waving her over.

Robin left her hiding spot and headed to the door. Steve left as she approached, most likely going to distract the guards.

She quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside before anyone could possibly catch her.

Moving down the stairs as fast as she could, Robin didn't bother being quiet. All she would do is disturb the people locked up, and it wasn't like they would do much.

She walked down the corridor, checking in every cell as she passed. There were many empty ones, and the criminals were all spaced out.

Finally, she managed to find (Y/n).

The girl sat near a corner of the cell, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

The sound of Robin's footsteps stopping in front of her cell drew her attention. Her eyes widened, and she raced to stand. She approached the bars that separated them.

"What are you doing down here?" (Y/n) asked, watching as Robin unlocked the door. She swung it open, staring at (Y/n). "Robin?"

"We need to leave."

"He didn't change his mind, did he?" (Y/n) whispered.

Robin bit her lip, tears beginning to collect. That was all (Y/n) needed.

"Robin...," (Y/n) trailed off.

"We need to leave," Robin repeated. "I'm sure we can find somewhere safe to go."

(Y/n) shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no?'" Robin asked.

"You cannot throw your life away for me," (Y/n) told her. "I am not going to mess up your life by making you do that."

"You are not making me do anything," Robin said. "I am  _ choosing  _ to do this."

"I know, but that doesn't change anything," (Y/n) whispered. She brought her hands and cupped Robin's cheeks. "Go back upstairs."

"(Y/n), I can't leave you," Robin whimpered. Her tears began collecting where (Y/n)'s hands cradled her cheeks.

"Hey," (Y/n) choked, tearing up. "Look for me, okay?" Robin knew what she meant.

(Y/n) could hear the footsteps of multiple people approaching the dungeons. They were coming for her.

"You need to go," (Y/n) said, urgency in her voice.

"No," Robin tried to resist. Her hands came up to grip (Y/n)'s wrists.

"Robin, you have to," said (Y/n). "If they do anything to you, I will be devastated."

"And what about you? What about what they are going to do to you?!" Robin cried, tears coming down faster.

(Y/n) smiled sadly at her, the tears finally streaking down her cheeks.

"If you are safe, I could care less about myself," she said. "As your guard, I must protect you."

"No. You have to listen to me! You have to come with me! I can't let him hurt you!" Robin pleaded. "Please. Out of all the times you decide not to listen to me, do not make this one of those times!"

(Y/n) leaned in to press a kiss to Robin's lips, distracting her.

She slowly led the girl back into the cell. They pulled away and let go of each other as (Y/n) stepped around Robin.

"(Y/n)?" Robin's voice was nearly nonexistent.

"I have to keep you safe," (Y/n) whispered. She tore the key from Robin's hand and ran out of the cell.

Before Robin could reach it, she closed the cell door and locked it, leaving Robin to grasp onto the bars.

As much as it broke (Y/n)'s heart, she ignored Robin's cries to let her out.

The girl wiped her tears away and walked off, leaving Robin behind her.

When she reached the stairs, she stopped when a guard appeared. He seemed momentarily shocked to see her out of her cell but shook it off when more guards joined him.

"How the hell did you get out?" one asked.

She tossed the key to them, keeping a blank expression.

"You, uh," (Y/n) clear her throat, trying not to break. She pointed a thumb behind her. "You might want to go check on her."

The group of guards glanced amongst one another before two broke off to pass her.

"So, is everything ready then?" she asked.

"Are you going to cooperate, or do we need to shackle you?"

"Not necessary," (Y/n) said. "Lead the way."

With two guards grasping her arms, they led her off.

Back in the cell, Robin could see the two approaching guards. She waited impatiently, tapping her foot. She bit her nails out of nervousness.

The guards were surprised to see her standing in the cell.

"Let me out," she pleaded.

The guard with the key did such, unlocking the door and opening it for her.

Robin immediately rushed past them, ignoring their yells for her to stop.

She sped up the stairs and into the hall. She looked around for a sign of which way they had taken (Y/n), but there was nothing.

Robin chose to follow the hall that would take her out of the castle the quickest.

"Robin! Hey! Robin!" Steve's voice called her.

Hesitating, she stopped to let him catch up.

"Where's (Y/n)?" he asked.

Robin bit her lip. "She locked me in the cell and left. The guards were coming," she answered.

"Shit," Steve muttered. "Come on!" He pulled her forward, and they ran to one of the many exits of the castle.

They ended up at the front of the castle. 

Despite the distance, they could see a crowd taking up the entire town square.

Steve urged Robin along. If they were quick enough, they could make it in time. It was a very slim chance, but Robin had to take it.

Steve led her along every shortcut he knew to get there faster.

They reached the edge of the loud crowd. In the center of everyone was (Y/n), Robin's father, and several guards.

Robin's heart rate spiked.

She tried to run forward, but Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away.

"Steve, let me go!" Robin cried.

"It's too late," he whispered to her. "It's too late."

"It's not. It's not!" Despite her cries, Robin knew he was right. There was no saving her lover. Still, she struggled in Steve's grasp.

"You don't need to see this," Steve reasoned as he tried to pull her away.

She shook her head, continuing to beg for him to release her.

Robin could faintly see (Y/n) find her eyes. She offered a sad smile that spoke volumes.

Both knew that sooner or later, they'd be caught, and one of them would have to pay the consequences.

That day had come.

  
  
  


Robin fell back into Steve, who sat her down on the ground.

The sight of her lover's blood pooling and soaking into the wooden platform made her sick to her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is- the last chapter!
> 
> I hope this made you suffer in at least the tiniest amount.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this story, as I had a lot of fun writing, despite knowing that this would be how it ended.


End file.
